narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuun Shukiro
Ryuun Shukiro '''is the main character and protagonist of the fanfiction: New Generations (On deviantart.com). He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails at age six by Naruto’s final request. He was ostracized for being a child from the Shukiro Clan, even though the clan was destroyed. After he becomes a member of Team Ayane, Ryuun begins working in order to gain the village's respect and acknowledgment with the dream of being seen as a hero someday by becoming Hokage. Background Ryuun is the son of Masaaki Shukiro and Akina Shukiro , and also the nephew of Tsuki Shukiro and Taiyō Shukiro. Ryuun was only four years old on the day of the Shukiro Massacre. His parents, however, decided to betray the Shukiro Clan and joined the side of Konoha. During the massacre he was watched by the head of the Hyuga Clan. After a year of living in Konoha in disguise, Naruto, who was 101 years old at the time, had a heart attack. He survived but feared that he didn't have much time left. He summoned Masaaki, Akina, and Ryuun to his hospital bed and explained how to help make sure the Ryuun will be safe. Being the man he was, Naruto wanted Ryuun to become the next jinchuriki for his safety. His parents agreed to the plan. After learning the Eight Trigrams Seal, Ryuun's parents, Naruto, Ryuun, and a few anbu were brought to a spot and were ready for the sealing far away from Konoha. Naruto died there and Ryuun became the next jinchuriki, and his parents died protecting Ryuun from Tsuki who had attacked that day. Ryuun was taken in by Hizashi Sarutobi, the next Hokage. Even though he adopted him, they didn't live together since Hizashi wanted Ryuun to learn how to be independant, and was looking out for his safety. After a few months he met Koharu Hyūga, and became close friends with him. A year later Koharu introduced Ryuun to Iroshi. Iroshi wanted to become a strong shinobi when he grew up and convinced them to join the academy, which Hizashi allowed. However when his name was revealed as "Ryuun Shukiro" during role call, all the kids, besides Iroshi and Koharu, saw him for his clan's bad reputation. They usually ignored him, never speaking to him. Sometimes kids would bully Ryuun, calling him names like "Kidnapper" or "Demon". However one day he was pushed over the edge and found his inner strength to yell back at them. They charged at him, only to be easily beaten up by him. After this event Ryuun had a stronger desire to gain strength than ever before. He became motivated to become recognized as an ally to Konoha instead of some demon. He studied more and his grades increased, however his grades were only an average grade. After he graduated he was put on a team with Koharu Hyuga, and Kiyoyumi with Ayane Kasagawa as their sensei. With the guidance of Ayane and Kenmei, Ryuun's skills developed significantly. Personality When Ryuun was a child he would never smile, unless he was with his parents. When they died that changed. He would also yell at the people who neglected him, telling them that one day he'd be respected. When Ryuun met Koharu he started to open up a little. Although he was happy around Koharu and the Hyuga Clan, he didn't know how to show others. He opened up even further after being friends with Iroshi because of his perverted nature. He started to smile more and started to understand other people's emotions. After meeting Ayane he felt a strange vibe from her. After asking her how she felt about him, she told him she didn't hate him at all since she didn't know him. He started to understand his feelings as love. During his mission to the Land of Fruit, he was forced to fight a Jonin level ninja from Kumogakure. During the fight he listened to her story and learned more about his own emotions. After the timeskip to Part 2 he acted like a normal person with his own personality. He laughs, crys, gets angry, feels love, gets surprised, and understands everyone's emotions all the time. This was due to Kenmei's teachings to him about emotions, and why they appear at specific times. After the lecture, he secretly put Ryuun into different situations to have him learn, understand, and bring out his personality. He also showed to be protective over people he sees as weak. This is shown many times during missions and a lot during the forest of death stage of the chunin exams by telling Kiyoyumi to stay out of fights. He also showed this when Koharu was kidnapped, Ryuun immediately decided to go after Koharu to rescue him. Ryuun also has shown to be shy about sexuality. He stayed quiet when people ask if he has someone special, and tries to make Iroshi to stop talking like a pervert. It also took him years to confess to Miranda, and when she rejected him he was shocked and didn't talk for three days. Ryuun also becomes shy on other people's advances on him, which was shown several times with Amai when they were training together with Heiwa. Ryuun also has a determined and perseverance-like personality. He will never quit in either battles, or training until he succeeds. This was shown when he tried to learn the Rasengan, taking him a month to learn. And during his fight against Kaito and Iroshi, which were extremely difficult for him. Appearance Ryuun has fair skin with strange purple eyes like that of his father and grandfather. His signature trait being his short black hair with red streaks on the front. In Part l, Ryuun let his red bangs grow longer to hide part of his face, being his left side. However before the last round of chunin exams he shortened them in order to be noticed with his new outfit. After graduating from the academy; Ryuun wore a grey short sleeved shirt that had a zipper and two red straps on the middle, with two protectors on each sleeve, the konoha symbol on both of them. He also had on white shorts with kunai holsters on both sides, two blue tool bags, and blue shinobi shoes. Before the start of the final round of the chunin exams, he decided it was time for him to change and wore a black, high collared sleeveless shirt with a red stripe down the middle, a purple inside, and his clan symbol on the back - which was crossed out like an "x" to show Ryuun had no affiliation with the clan. He kept the shirt unzipped which exposed a medium sleeve grey shirt - from the front and the sleeves - which had his head protector on his left sleeve; Ryuun also wore bandages on both arms starting below his elbow and stopping at his fingers. He also wore grey shorts - with one kunai holster on his right leg and two normal colored tool pouches - that stopped right below his knee and was followed by bandages after then ended with navy blue shinobi shoes. In Part ll, he kept his bangs short so people would be able to see his face. He had on a black sleeveless shirt with a zipper, a medium sized collar, and was purple in the inside. He also had navy blue pants with a brown belt with two black containers on the left side. He also picked up long black shinobi shoes with four straps, three on the top and two on the top of the foot. After some time he realized that his arms were exposed, so he picked up some black arm warmers with metal connected to them in the shape of a rectangle and some gloves with metal in the shape of square that left his fingers exposed. After training his lightning release, he later had metal bracers connected to cloth that he put above his elbow that helps conduct electricity. During the ninja war, Ryuun ditched his original clothing for the outfit he created for the jinchuriki. The outfit consisted of a white long sleeve shirt that had three black squares on shoulders and three black stripes on the arm, with big shin length white pants that had three black squares to where it stopped at. He also wore a blue vest with a red swirl design over a large strap that traveled over his shoulders and around his waste to look like an 'X'. He also wore blue gloves, and blue shinobi shoes that had black on the front of the shin and foot with a black bottom. His strap also had nine red feathers connected to Ryuun's left side below the waste with blue beads in the middle of them to keep them up, and bandages on where the bandages connect under the vest to keep them together. Abilities Life Force and Chakra Control Because of his Uzumaki lineage, Ryuun’s chakra reserves are naturally large and powerful, granting him tremendous stamina and vitality. Ayane estimated that Ryuun’s chakra reserves are at least four times greater than her’s, and even three times more than Kenmei's. Ryuun also has an exceptionally long potential life-span and an accelerated healing rate (Added with the Nine-Tail’s regenerative abilities), allowing Ryuun to recover from fatigue in a fraction of the time or injuries to fix themselves. Though as a genin he knew how to save his reserves slightly, he lacked the proper control of his reserves properly, leading him to use his chakra insufficiently (Shown when he grew tired of just using chidori once). However once her learned the Rasengan, Ryuun ditched the chidori after seeing its potential since it was easier for him to create. When he became aware of the Nine-Tails sealed inside him, he was able to improve his chakra output enough to perform techniques successfully, but he in fact used up more chakra than necessary. Because of how large his reserves were, this does not cause him immediate problems, but Kenmei taught Ryuun how to use his chakra more efficiently. Having mastered chakra control, Ryuun is able to create the Rasengan with one hand, and in sage mode can create massive versions with one hand. However because of his immense knowledge in chakra control over time, he is able to create his signature technique with only needing one clone after a while. Taijutsu Although not Ryuun's best skill, he has shown to be quite skilled in Taijutsu, which is at it's best with the aid of his shadow clones. With the aid of five shadow clones he was able break a water clone of Ayane's guard, a famous kunoichi, all the while maintaining enough strength to hold her still for Koharu to strike the finishing blow. He has also shown great ability with Taijutsu during his fight with Jirou, a rogue Kumo ninja, where he was able to break his defense with deception. After improving his chakra control and gaining more speed, Ryuun began focusing on dodging and maneuvering. Ryuun has proven to be very nimble which allows him to create a series of his own maneuvers. Since being a recent academy graduate, Ryuun has shown high levels of speed and reaction time, being the first noticed by Jirou. After improving his chakra control, his speed outpaced even Kurai. He later increased his speed more to outrun Iroshi's water release jutsu and move faster than unaided eyes in Part 1. In Part ll, his speed was even more impressive that Ayane believed he was even faster than her, and much faster than Shiro was. He shown great speed in which he was able to defeat many other shinobi without giving them much time to react. Ryuun also shown great proficiency in using the Body Flicker Technique to dodge Koicharu's explosive bombs at point-blank range. Also, while in sage mode, Ryuun gains a large amount of physical strength, stamina, increased reflexes, and a hardened body with scales; making him considerably more dangerous on the battlefield. Ninjutsu Shadow Clone Technique Ryuun has proven to be quite proficient at using the shadow clone technique. In Part 1, He was able to create more more than fifty clones in one day, and used them to study his enemy. Even though it tired him out, he was able to create twenty more with paper bombs under their clothing as a trap and later even learning to detonate his clones. After learning more jutsu he started using less and less shadow clones to the point where he only used them to maneuver in the air, deception, or for specific jutsu. In Part ll, Ryuun learned that whatever his clones learn, he would learn after the clone is disabled. He also used his shadow clones to complete years of training in a couple of days. Ryuun can also use numerous clones to scout an area to learn how much clones he'll need on the battlefield. Rasengan After being taught the Rasengan by Kenmei in Part l, Ryuun started using it more and more after realizing the potential in the technique. He later stopped using Chidori all together since the Rasengan doesn't require hand signs. At first Ryuun could only create the Rasengan by using both hands, with the exception of the Nine-Tail's influence. From more training from Kenmei, Ryuun learned how to create a Rasengan using one hand and even learned how to create a larger variant. He also decreased the time it takes to create one, and with his increase of chakra reserves, is able to create more Rasengan by forming a Rasengan in both hands and even having shadow clones create their own Rasengan to bombard his targets. With Kurama's or natural energy, Ryuun is also able to create more powerful Rasengan. In Part l, Ryuun was able to create a even stronger, purple Rasengan by using the version 1 cloak as a shell for this technique. This Rasengan wasn't named by Ryuun until after he was able to create it while he was able to enter version 1 cloak by himself, calling it the '''Vermillion Rasengan. By using natural energy Ryuun is able to create senjutsu powered Rasengan, a bigger version, a ultra version, and a even bigger ultra version. Ryuun has also shown to be able to use two senjutsu powered simultaneously. However, due to containing a vast amount of storm release techniques, Ryuun tends to only use the rasengan during Taijutsu when he can't make any hand signs. Summoning Technique During a lesson with Ayane, Ryuun learned the summoning technique and later signed a contract with the snakes of Ryuchi Cave. He is able to summon snakes of vairous sizes anywhere on his body, mostly from his back, hands, and legs. He also has shown the ability to summon the giant snake, Ryota. He is also capable of creating other white snakes of various sizes from his body, which can either separate from him or remain attached to serve as additional appendages. Ryuun has also shown the ability to change the size of these snakes at will through the use of hand seals and can also hide within the snakes to hide. Since the snakes share the same chakra as himself, Ryuun is capable of using this method to hide even from a user of the Sharingan. Ryuun also gained several snake like techniques, most notedly the Hiding in a Snake technique where Ryuun hid in a snake's body while it crawled through tight spots undetected. He also brought enemies into the snake with him so they could fight without worrying about them running away or having other people interfere. Ryuun also gained the orochimaru style substitution as the White Snake Sage mentioned it was originally a technique only the snake's knew. However this jutsu costs a large amount of chakra, therefore leading to Ryuun only relying on it as a last resort. To counteract genjutsu that are dependent upon eye contact, Ryuun can instead rely solely upon his snakes' ability to perceive their surroundings through sensing the ambient temperatures and smells using their tongues, rather than his own sight. Additionally, Ryuun can utilize the fangs of his snakes to inject Shukiro Style Poisons into others, usually resulting in death since these poisons are extremely advanced. Nature Transformation As Masaaki's son, Ryuun had shown to have a natural affinity for Lightning Release, Ryuun learned how to manipulate it relatively quick under Ayane's guidance. Ryuun taught himself the Chidori after learning how to channel lightning release chakra to body parts. This made fights easier by being able to punch through boulders with ease, and severely injurying enemies. In Part 1, Ryuun was able to use the Chidori three times, then increased it to four after learning the walk on water technique which perfected his chakra control. He also had enough knowledge of manipulating lightning release to use lightning on water to attack enemies, as seen during the last round of the chunin exams against Iroshi. Also having the ability to use water release techniques, Ryuun has mastered several water techniques. After accidently dampening a sheet of paper after being sneaked up on, Ryuun turned to Iroshi, water release prodigy, to learn about water jutsu. Ryuun is fairly skilled with using water release. He is capable of using the Water Release: Water Wall to protect himself from Kunai, Shuriken, Paper Bombs, and intense flames . Also his use of the Water Release: Great Waterfall allowed him to only need four hand signs, then he expelled it from his mouth. His skill with water clones allowed him to create several with the water he creates from several of his techniques for backup. He has also been shown to be extremely well at using his water release chakra to create Storm Release techniques. Ryuun is able to combine these two chakra natures to create the storm release kekkei genkai. His use of the kekkei genkai includes the use of beams of light that can be freely guided missles, and is able to use shape transformation in chakra to create several other techniques. One of his strongest being his ability to create storm release chakra that is then compressed into high-density shapes, much like the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand Gathering technique. Ryuun is also to create stronger weapons like chakrams which he is able to throw, and is able use his storm release chakra to make strings, much like wire strings, which he can hold to manipulate thrown storm release jutsu. He was also shown to mix this kekkei genkai with natural energy in order to create a whole new kekkei genkai called Plasma Release. With this, Ryuun can create an enhanced laser circus technique, create a massive plasma wall that can block highly dense and powerful techniques, and even create an immensely powered energy staff, which was shown to even cut through the Truth-Seeking Ball. Ryuun is also able to create a massive plasma dragon of which he can ride and/or control at will. Because of the similar properties of Storme Release, Ryuun has shown to expertly use Plasma Release techniques with skill that matches Tanakuya's. Senjutsu After Rei was defeated, Ryuun went back to Ryūchi Cave to ask if there are any stronger snake-like techniques he could master. There, he was taught senjutsu by the White Snake Sage and gained access to Sage Mode. Physically, Ryuun undergoes little alteration in this form, with the only visible changes being that Ryuun grows purple markings around his eyes that extends onto his back and the growth of four horns on the back of his head, as well as darkened sclerae. Sage Mode greatly enhances Ryuun’s speed, perception and reflexes to such an extent that he can easily dodge the bullets fired by Takeshi’s magnum claw, which are noted for their tremendous speed. His physical abilities are enhanced to the point that he could both evade and repel multiple attacks from Taiyō despite having his vision impaired, and his physical strength is increased enough that he is able to throw entities much larger than himself with little to no effort, including the Taiyō's Giant Rhino and even Kurama. He was also noted for his tremendous strength for his ability to break bones with ease. Ryuun also gains access to further snake anatomy, such as their brille, which allows him to be unaffected by visual jutsu, such as the sharingan’s tsukuyomi and Heiwa’s particle technique. Also while in sage mode Ryuun’s sensory abilities increases dramatically, allowing him to detect and identify other people's chakra even from very vast distances. This enabled him to be able to learn of what was going on during the Fifth Shinobi World War, on battlefields a considerable distance away. His sensing abilities have also enabled him to predict the movements of his enemies for easy counter movements, as shown when Ryuun was able to dodge a direct attack from the reincarnated A, whom was noted to be immensely quick. Ryuun can also combine his Sage Mode with Tailed Beast Mode to further enhance his abilities. Deception and Strategy Ryuun has show to be a decent strategist, and even better at decieving opponents. In Part 1, Ryuun's ace to winning all his battles had to do with his brain. He would trick enemies by creating oven thirdy shadow clones with all of them having paper bombs in their clothes. After some time he would detonate only a few of them and make them act differently, making the enemy believe that only a few clones had paper bombs. After time passes he would then detonate every clone at once, if that wasn't enough he would think of another plan. Shown during his fight with Iroshi, he tricked Iroshi into trapping a clone in his water prison jutsu, the detonating it. After that shocking him with Chidori, then punching him directly in the stomach. He later replaced the paper bombs once he learned to detonate the clones at will, which proved to be more effective. In Part 2, Ryuun's strategy changed dramatically after learning to control Storm Release, Lightning Release, and Water Release techniques. He later uses these skills in order to overpower his opponents, but also uses a few tricks. Such as hiding in snakes, using shadow clones as diversions, and even being able to divide his storm release techniques to make multiple versions. Ryuun is also able to create shadow clones to perform multiple techniques and is able use this in order to create laser barriers that electrocutes anyone who comes into physical contact with them. Stats Part l Introduction Arc Ryuun, Koharu, and Kiyoyumi were formed into Team 10 (Of the generation). During lunch, Ryuun ate alone to think about what might happen if Kiyoyumi and his new sensei didn't like him. Then out of no where Myuuki Kaiga appeared in front of him, looking nervous and trying to talk to him. However since Ryuun is used to people he doesn't know hating him, he brushes her away making her react in a surprised manner until the bell rang. He told her to meet her team then walked to the room he was told to meet his sensei. When Ryuun, Koharu, and Ryuun were in the same room waiting for their sensei to show up. They didn't argue, or show any sign of hatred but awkwardness. When their sensei, Ayane Kasagawa, showed up they showed her respect. She told them to follow her to the roof then skipped off, which surprised Ryuun. On the roof they introduced themselves. After Ryuun introduced himself he studied Kiyoyumi and Ayane for any sign of hate, but to his surprise didn't see any sign of it in their eyes. Ayane told them to meet her in the Third Training Grounds without eating breakfast. When they showed up Ayane wasn't there. So they ended up talking to each other which was positive the whole time since Kiyoyumi was a very jolly and nice person who didn't know anything about the shukiro clan. After waiting for hours Ayane finally showed up and woke up a sleeping Koharu. Ayane explained that they were going to do a bell training, and told them the rules. When it started Ryuun made a plan with Kiyoyumi to use deception to get the bells from Ayane. However by not being able to find Koharu, he was left out. The two of them tried to get the bells from Ayane, but failed. Koharu showed up after Ayane left, then the three of them made a plan, which led to Koharu taking Ayane's bells. After the test Ayane gave Ryuun a test since he was able to get her off guard for Koharu. She told him to pick either Kiyoyumi or Koharu to pass, while the other would be removed from the ninja roster. After thinking for a while he remembered that all genin squads had three people. By realiving this he guessed that she was putting a test on him. He told them he chose all of them to pass, which made Ayane glad. She then let them pass and gave the hungry trio the lunches she had in her backpack. Land of Fruit Arc After a month of terrible D-Rank missions, team 10 was sent to protect merchants as a convoy. They met the merchant Kazue at the gate. However he noticed that merchants don't stand they way he did, and his eyes looked like those of a shinobi's. Kazue wanted the ninja to hurry to the caravan's location which Ryuun found odd. Once team 10 got to the caravan, they met Kenta who told them their orders. Kiyoyumi, Koharu, and Ryuun helped push the wagons, with help of Ryuun's shadow clones, while Ayane was told to just walk by the wagons and sense for any sign of danger. After the day was over they camped out on top of a hill. Ryuun met "Ling", but didn't talk to him. Kazue told him he had a condition. Ryuun asked him why he'd be here if he had a special condition, but Kazue hesitated. After it got dark, Ryuun sat at the edge of the hill and looked up at the stars, and down at the trees. Ayane sat down next to him and they had a cnoversation, leading to the fact that Ayane tells Ryuun she doesn't hate him for any reason. This made him feel "warm" inside which later led him to understand his emotions. Ryuun tells Ayane he'll keep watch, after everyone falls asleep he checks "Ling's" tent. He peeks inside to see that he was a girl, then checked inside all the wagons. He discovered one full of gold and jewelry. In the morning he tells Ayane when everyone wakes up. He also saw Kenta leave the campsite in the morning, which he told Ayane since he didn't come back for hours. Ayane toke Koharu to search for him, but told Ryuun to tell everyone that they were going to still push on forward. Later after some time of bringing the wagons down the hill and a few hundred meters forward Ayane and Koharu found them while holding Kenta's dead body. Ayane rips of "Ling's" hate to sees that Ling was actually Princess Akahana from the Village of Fruit. After an explanation they were attacked by the three rogue shinobi: Gorou (Hidden Stone), Jirou (Hidden Cloud), and Fuyu (Hidden Mist). Ryuun found it strange that three rogue ninja from different villages were teaming up against them. Ayane however told them to watch the back of the wagons to protect the caravan. However Koharu came up with a plan to seperate at least one rogue ninja from the three to make Ayane's chances of winning better. After having Kiyoyumi transform into Akahana, the trio ran into the woods with Jirou following them. Though they succeeded on Koharu's plan, they weren't ready for a battle to the death fight. Jirou tried to kidnap Kiyoyumi but failed after she pulled a trick on him. Ryuun displayed his explosive shadow clone technique which later trapped Jirou after his sword was destroyed and dust clouds formed around him, burning his eyes. Koharu then finished him off with his Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, though it burned his hands. Ayane later found them and bandaged Koharu's hands, and a huge gash in Ryuun's back after killing Gorou, and Fuyu. After reaching the Village of Fruit, Akahana brought team 10 to the palace where they met her father. Although he was very old, he still walked on his own and could hear reletively well. Ayane explained what happened to them, and Kenta. He then agreed with Ayane to pay an additional charge of an A-Rank mission to pay for Akahana's saftey, and to finish off the last rogue ninja. Akahana brought them to the guest rooms, where Ayane would sleep in one, and the trio would sleep in the other. After Kiyoyumi and Koharu fell asleep, Ryuun walked out of the room and in the courtyard to think about how he felt, and to watch the stars, then fell asleep outside. The next morning Ayane gave the three of them the tree climbing excersise, saying the winner would get an additional and special lesson. She then left to guard Akahana back at the village, while they kept practicing. After Ayane came back she told them to come back to the palace to eat dinner, then they went to bed. For everyday for the next eleven days, the trio practiced and practiced. On the next day Ryuun finallf made it to the top, Koharu was next, then Kiyoyumi., whil Ayane watched them all that day. They then went back to the village for a celebratory dinner at the palace. However the next morning, Ryuun and the rest of the team woke up to screaming. They all ran into the daimyo's room to see Akahana crying over his dead body. Ayane studied his body and came up with the conclusion that he was poisoned by the apple juice he drank during dinner, and that the ice had slowed down the effects. Akahana told her that the person who brought the juice was one of their servants, his name was Kurai, Ayane immedietly freaked out. She picked up Akahana, and told Ryuun, Koharu, and Kiyoyumi to follow her. They ran into the woods, but stopped in a clear opening, since Kurai had already found them, with a kunoichi with him, Shiro. Koharu and Ryuun fought Shiro and was caught by her metalic cage jutsu, trapping them in a prison. Shiro used her hiding in steel technique to walk in the cage, creating a battlefield that they couldn't escape. After some time fighting her, they discovered how she attacks after Koharu awakens his Sharingan. They both perfom a combo attack with explosive clones while Koharu gave directions. Koharu managed to hit Shiro down with an kunai with a paper bomb attached, Koharu then tried to stab her but got stabbed instead. Leading to Ryuun changing into version one state with tail, breaking the cage and killing Shiro. Kurai showed some tears as he attacked Ryuun, but Ayane stopped him saying that she was his opponent. Ryuun then collapsed because of his previous fight. After Ayane beat Kurai, Ryuun woke up to see Ayane stab Kurai. He was surprised with the look Ayane had when she did, which kind of scared him. Kurai then died by Shiro's side after mentioning she was like a daughter to him. After this incident Team 10 appeared at Akahana's ceremony of becoming a daimyo. They bid everyone farewell then returned to Konoha. Chunin Exam Arc When Team 10 returned to Konoha they continued to complete D-Rank missions daily. Then after a few months, all the Jonin were called to a meeting by the Hokage discuss the chunin exams which would be held in Konoha that year. When she meets with her team she hands them their application forms. Then Ayane told Ryuun she was going to give him the bonus lesson he had won, but instead she gave him a test to see if he was ready for the exams. After he succeeded Ayane explained it was a test, and that she still would give him the bonus exam then. Teaching him nature transformation and a bit of shape transformation, which led to him learning how to wield a short amount of lightning after some time. Ryuun and his team appeared at the room to sign into the chunin exams on that day of, but there were two genin blocking the way. The crowd prevented them from doing anything, but Iroshi and his team got through. Iroshi beat the two genin without even trying then opened the door for everyone. They talked with Ryuun's team for a bit, then walked into the room. They met Michiko Nara, Kaito Inuzuka, and Tenshi Aburame inside, but weren't able to talk much since the proctor, Hideki Yoshida, appeared with a group of chunin to start the first phase. In the the first phase, a written test, the genin were forced to take a test with sole purpose of encouraging them to cheat in order to pass, without being caught. Ryuun picked this up relatively quickly and decided to use Morse Code which Ayane had taught them a while back to talk to his team. He had Koharu use his Byakugan to find the answers, then tell them the answers through Morse Code. After the questions were answered and Hideki said it was time for the tenth question, Ryuun thought he would be ready for it. But when he was faced with the idea of failing and never being allowed to take the test again, or to give up to try it again during the next exams, Ryuun angrily stating that, he was ready to become a chunin; meaning that he would never run away. The willingness to face the unknown was the answer to the tenth question, Ryuun and the rest of Team 10 were allowed to proceed to the second phase. For the second test, Ryuun and his team were sent into the Forest of Death with one scroll, with the task of obtaining the other scroll by defeating a team. Soon after entering they were attacked by several ninja. Then Ryuun decided to make a password, but was ambushed by Team Amai before finishing, and later forgetting to. After they lost the fight and losing their scroll - with Koharu and Ryuun unconscious - Kiyoyumi was attacked by Team Mujihi. However Team 9 found them and fought the sound ninja until Ryuun woke up and finished them off and taking their scroll. On the next day Team 10 tracked down, and fought Team Saburo's clone and Genjutsu combos; beating them and allowing them to pass the round. Because too many genin teams had passed the second phase, a round of preliminary matches, where genin faced each other in combat, were held to thin the field. After watching a few rounds, Ryuun was matched against Kaito Inuzuka, and his dog, Kuromaru. Remembering how pathetic Ryuun was at school, Kaito believed it'd be an easy match. After dodging and being struck by Kaito's attacks and combos, Ryuun was able to remove Kuromaru from the competitiion. Ryuun was able to easily target kaito with his Ryuun Shukiro Combo, winning the match. While watching the remaining matches, Ryuun witnessed Sōzen's killing intent, Kiyo's large amount of strength, and Iroshi's skill with Water Release techniques. Instead of making him nervous, he became excited to start the third match; only to be dissapointed by finding out it won't start for a month. In the meantime Ryuun tried to get Ayane to train him, but instead she hired Satoshi to train him since he finished being a substitute for Team 9. After Satoshi was knocked out by Kenmei, Ryuun forced him to train him in Satoshi's place. Noticing that Naruto was the container of the Nine-Tails, and the restrictive seal Hizashi had placed on him after adopting him, Kenmei tries to teach Ryuun how to take advantage of the Nine-Tail's chakra. Because of this, Kenmei removes the seal to ease Ryuun's chakra control. Kenmei tried to teach Ryuun how to summon toads, but was rejected by them because of his family's history. Ryuun furiously tried to use the summoning technique anyway. However since the contract was rejected, Ryuun was reverse summoned to Ryūchi Cave, where the White Snake Sage accepted his contract after being hearing Ryuun's answer to his question: "What is the meaning of strenght to you?". Ryuun tries to learn how to summon snakes, but has trouble with it. The White Snake Sage sees no other way to teach him, but to put him in a life and death situation to get Ryuun to use the Nine-Tail's chakra. To do this, the snake ate Ryuun and spat him out from a clif into the ocean near Konoha. While he was drowning, Ryuun met the tailed beast in his subconcious and convinced him to lend Ryuun his chakra. With this, Ryuun summons Daibā, the swimming snake, whom swallows Ryuun and brings him to the hospital in Konoha. Trivia *Ryuun was originally supposed to be in the canon, but was decided to be in two generations later since the creator wanted to create a somewhat realistic future of Naruto Shippuden. *Ryuun scored a 20 on the Naruto Fandom: Mary Sue Test (3 points because Shukiro isn't even a word.) And is therefore not a Gary Stue. However he's almost a Borderline Gary Stue. *Ryuun's original name is Ryuunosuke meaning: (龍, ryuu) "dragon" or (隆, ryuu) "noble, prosperous" combined with (之, no) "of" and (介, suke) "herald". Because his parents wanted him to be as strong as a dragon and become a respected ninja. He was given the nickname "Ryuun" by Koharu when they first met since he was incapable of saying "Ryuunosuke" at that age. His last name however means nothing. Since Shukiro was a made up word. *According to the Databook(s): **Ryuun's hobbies is training, and watering plants. **Ryuun wishes to fight all the strongest opponents. **Ryuun's favorites foods are Onigiri, and Lasagne. **Ryuun's favorite word is "recognition" (承認, Shōnin) Quotes *(To villagers): "Shut up! Just you wait! One day you all will love me! I'll become a valuble shinobi! I'll become a jonin! I'll become Hokage!!!" *(To White Snake Sage) "Strength? It's something I'll need in order to keep my friends safe." *(To Iroshi) "They may say you've got more talent. They may say your the strongest genin, but I'm still not going to lose! I'm going to become the strongest ninja ever! I'm going to become Hokage and surpass Naruto Uzumaki! I've said this, and now I'll make this happen because I never go back on my word and I'll make it happen with my actions! This is my nindō: my ninja way!" *(To White Snake Sage) "Strength? It's something I'll need in order to keep my friends safe." *(To Kenmei): I value Koharu's life more than my own. He was there for me, he helped me. He saved me. *(To Koharu Hyūga) "Koharu... Please, come back to the village. I'm sure your parent's deaths wasn't the village's fault. You can turn away from this path now... We can go back to the village, and be friends again... Please... I need you." *(To Taiyō Shukiro) "You... You've murdered my teacher, killed my sensei, destroyed my village, and hurt my friends! How is any of this shit for peace?! *(To Taiyō Shukiro) "I understand now... The pain you've had to endure... The pain you were forced to experience. It's enough to drive some to the dark... to evil. But... I cannot allow you to live after all you've done. I've made a promise to him... That I would save him. Right now I'm going to stop your suffering. By killing you. *(To Koharu Hyuga) "Do you really feel that way. I understand what your going through... A man named Taiyō had taught me pain, taught me how you feel. But... If you truly feel this is what you need to do. I will wait for you in Konoha. I will protect the village from you. I'm the only one who can protect it from you. And die with you... Because I'm your friend." *(To Kurama) "Fine. I can't wait for you to except me as a friend anymore. I need your chakra now in order to help my friends!" *(To Kurama) "It's true I'm nothing like Naruto. I'm not strong, smart, or talented. But I still don't want you to be an enemy to me. I want you to be what Chōmei is to Heiwa; what Gyūki is to Amai, and what he was to Killer B. I want you to be my teamate and my friend; like you were with him... ''Kurama.''" *(To Naruto Uzumaki) "I will stop Tanakuya. I will save everyone from him. Thank you for putting your trust in me... For believing in me... And thank you for giving me the chance to live in Konoha. *(To Tanakuya) "Sure, you may be stronger than me, smarter than me, and have more experience than me. But I have my friends with me... Friends I would gladly trust my life to. Koharu, Kurama, Kiyoyumi, Ayane, Iroshi, Amai, Miranda, Myuuki, and much more. What do you have? Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Next Generation Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL